Now Give Us A Kiss
by CNLC0rpses
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head, after watching the deleted scene where Thor and Loki talk about Thor becoming the king of Asgard before the coronation. This whole story is basically build around the famous Loki-quote: "Now, give us a kiss."


**Title:** Now Give Us A Kiss  
**Author:** CNLC0rpse  
**Beta:** None, sorry!  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating:** K, I think.  
**Pairing:** Thor/Loki or Thorki  
**Warnings:** Pseudo-incest, M/M kissing, bad grammar, English is not my first language.  
**Disclaimer:** Basically, I don't own anything, don't know anything, this never happened, and no offense towards anyone was intended, I make absolutely no money out of this.  
**Summary:** Just an idea that popped into my head, after watching the deleted scene where Thor and Loki talk about Thor becoming the king of Asgard before the coronation.

This whole story is basically build around the famous Loki-quote: "Now, give us a kiss."

**...**

**A/N: **Not really much to say about this, just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.

**...**

Thor didn't really know what happened. For a long time after, he blamed it on Loki. It had to be one of the mischief maker's tricks. Some spell or charm he had laid upon the God of Thunder, but even when Thor was pondering these possibilities, he knew that they were false.

It had been Thor's fault. It had always been Thor, brooding on the dark, denied and secret thoughts that most of the time even he hadn't been aware of.

So... It had always been Thor.

And it was that one fleetingly passing second before his coronation, when he stood outside the throne room, with his brother, smiling and holding his hand loosely on Loki's neck, letting his fingers swim in the silky dark raven hair of his brother. It was when Loki uttered those few words, jokingly and so unaware of the affect they would have on his older brother.

"Now, give us a kiss."

The words were spoken with a jesting smirk, as a taunt from his little brother and Thor was already prepared to playfully shove Loki on the shoulder and tell him to stop it, but that was when something inside Thor suddenly snapped. Instead of pulling away and laughing at his little brother's obvious joke, the hand on the tricksters shoulder shot back up to Loki's neck, tightening it's grip on the smooth black hair, and instead of telling Loki to stop the joking, the words he spoke came out as a breathy whisper;

"Okay."

Thor wasn't sure which one of them was more surprised, when he threw himself with all his strength into Loki's arms, smashing his mouth on the younger God's thin lips, that were slightly parted from the surprise.

Thor's surprise was quickly overtaken by the odd sense of determination and raging lust and desire that grew inside of him like a burning hunger. Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's waist, tightening his grip on the trickster's hair with his other hand, pulling on it a little, trying to bring Loki closer to his body.

The clumsy, feathered helmet fell from Thor's loosened grip as the Thunder God started to stroke his hand across Loki's emerald greed cape covered back, making a loud clatter as it hit the floor

Loki had raised his hands to rest on Thor's chest and apparently he had too bounced back from the shock of being kissed by the Thunder God, and was now trying to push Thor back with all his strength. Too bad, that trying to push Thor was almost the same as trying to push back a brick wall.

So out of options, Loki ripped himself out of the kiss but he wasn't able to escape from Thor's arms which were still wrapped around him tightly.

The trickster's eyes were bewildered with confusion, shock, and a tinge of fear, but there was no resentment, or disgust. And to Thor, it almost looked like in those snake green eyes, somewhere deep in them was also buried a shade of curiosity and desire.

"What are you doing?" Loki's voice was trembling slightly, and his eyes were drifting over Thor's face. The Thunder God was breathing heavily and Loki's hands were rising and falling in sync with the blond God's chest, laying on top of the armored chest plate. Thor stared deep down into the deceptive green eyes of his brother, and he was lost. He didn't know what was happening to him.

"I do not know," Thor breathed out, and pulled Loki back into the kiss.

All the Thunder God knew, was that he wanted this. Had wanted for quite some time for now. Had wanted so much, it was making him ache.

Loki's mouth was still slightly open after talking and Thor took shamelessly advantage of that. He slid his tongue along Loki's thin bottom lip, biting it gently after that. And that was all the gentleness he was going to use. With the roaring lust Thor had harbored inside of him for years, he kissed his brother the way no man should ever kiss their brother. And as Thor slid his tongue inside Loki's mouth, exploring with hunger, he began to push Loki back, so that the trickster started to stumble back blindly, gripping Thor tightly by his shoulders to keep himself up. Loki almost tripped, stepping on his cape, and the ridiculous horned helmet fell off his head as Thor slid his hand up along Loki's side to his cheek to deepen the kiss.

And then Loki's back hit the wall. And Thor was all over him. The last of his sanity was gone. All that was left was Loki.

Thor's hands were everywhere. They were in Loki's hair, on his chest, stroking his back and his sides, grabbing his neck and pulling on his waist, trying to bring them closer. And then it was there. Loki was kissing him back. With matching eager. The slender, long fingered hands slid up on Thor's chest and the Trickster threw his arms around the Thunder God's shoulders, pulling his older brother closer and deeper into his embrace.

Loki's tongue was quick and skillful as it danced in and out of Thor's mouth, licking his lips and tickling the roof of his mouth and driving the God of Thunder out of his mind.

Thor let out a long, low moan and he let his hand half fall, half slide along Loki's slender body to his hip, where he stopped for just a fraction of a second, before he let his hand wonder quickly over his brother's rump. Thor gave it a firm squeeze before he grabbed Loki by the back of his thigh, and started to lift the Trickster God's leg up and bend it over his hip, in order to bring them closer and to give Thor more room to grind himself against the younger God.

But at that second, this glorious moment, that had lasted only a heartbeat, was over. Thor was just about to wrap Loki around him, when he felt a strange pressure of air building up between his and the Mischief God's bodies like a little ball. It happened very fast. The ball of air pressure exploded quietly between the two Gods, sending Thor flying back for few feet. The Thunder God landed straight on his back, chest heaving and breathing heavy, from the surprise of the explosion and the excitement before that.

Thor lift his head slowly from the floor to look at Loki, who was still standing, back leaning against the wall, and even the slow, not-known-for-his-wits-Thor understood what was going on. This had been one of Loki's spells. Because apparently again, pushing Thor had no affect on the older God so Loki had turned to his magic to break free from the kiss.

Loki's raven dark hair was a mess, sticking to all possible directions, and his firefly green eyes were almost fully taken over by the dilated pupils, so that his eyes matched almost perfectly with the messy hair. Loki's normally so pale skin was slightly blushed and his breathing too was labored.

Loki had this strange look on his face. Like he didn't know if he had just been insulted or complimented, and suddenly Thor was scared. He had really stepped out of the line. What he had just done... There was so many things wrong with what he had just done that Thor couldn't even begin to count them.

"Loki, brother, I..."

But Thor didn't know what he wanted to say.

That he was sorry? He most certainly was not sorry. If anything, he was almost proud of himself right now.

That this had been a mistake? It really wasn't. If anything, Thor would do this again in a second.

That he... loved... Loki?

Yes. That was exactly what Thor wanted to say, but when he was about to, he didn't have the chance anymore.

"No! Don't speak! After... After the coronation. We must go now," Loki's voice was hollow, sharp hiss and it was lacking any emotion, but Thor knew his brother and he knew that if Loki was enraged, he would let it show, but if there was something more to it... he'd hide it completely. So there was still hope. Even more so, when Thor thought about it, that even if it had only lasted for a second, Loki had kissed him back.

So Thor nodded slowly, and watched as Loki cleared his throat and bent over to pick his helmet up from the floor. Thor watched as the Mischief Maker walked away to the direction of the entrance of the throne room, staring intently at the green, swirling cape that hung from Loki's narrow shoulders.

Thor didn't know what had happened exactly, nor did he really care, because he knew now, that he loved Loki, and that kiss wasn't going to be their last.

But as it happened to be, Loki knew those things too. As he walked away, the trickster hid his devious smirk from his older brother. It was strange. Loki had never suspected for this. Never had he seen signs of this new found... affection, that Thor apparently had for him. And Loki was usually very good at noticing things like this. One might even call him observant.

But that aside, Loki felt like it was him, that was about to be crowned as the king of Asgard. Because this little new twist gave Loki so much new, amazing power over his brother. This was so much better than sneaking a few frost giants into Asgard to ruin his brothers coronation that was starting soon.

What was easily discovered by the kiss was that Thor either was falling, or already was in love with him, and with that kind of power... Loki could destroy him. Just the thought of that made Loki want to snicker out loud.

All he had to do now, was ignore that little voice in his head that told him, that he didn't really want to.

And that he had truly enjoyed the kiss.

**...**

**A/N: **Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
